


Whose Son?

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had plans for Harry, until he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Son?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Filho de Quem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388568) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for Potion Mistress in celebration of her birthday. She wanted some sort of Severitus fic, and that’s what she gets. Thanks go to Annie Talbot for beta-reading.

Tonight.... Harry would arrive at Hogwarts tonight, and Severus would finally meet the boy the green-eyed baby – _her_ green eyes – had become. It was all he could really remember about the boy’s physiognomy other than his hair—dark and not auburn. 

It could have been dark like his, and it should. How many times had he envisioned that baby in his arms, holding his finger with tiny hands, while _his_ wife held them both proudly? He’d seen it over and over in his mind; enough to make him want to have the real thing—or what was left of it.

Severus had thought about raising Harry as his own son, making up for the mistakes he’d made that had ultimately cost Lily’s life. He owed her as much, and to be honest, he wanted more of Lily with him than only the old memories of his childhood. 

But every time this desire took hold of his heart, other memories would come to the forefront of his mind and the dark contour—even if faded by the material absence of his Dark master—would bring him back to the cruel reality of this afterlife he lived. He couldn’t be Harry’s father.

But maybe he would be able to mentor him, to guide him into adulthood. Severus knew that the boy was powerful, and he must be intelligent and brilliant like his mother. Severus would take the boy’s education into his care, and he would have at least part of his dream come true.

Then a tiny boy entered the Great Hall with the first-years and reality hit him square, compressing his bruised heart. Unruly dark hair, a handful of friends already, teachers watching him with admiration. It was when he realized…. Harry was and always would be nothing but a Potter.


End file.
